1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement device and, more particularly, to an aerial amusement projectile and method of manufacture, the aerial amusement projectile including an aerodynamic body with a streamer secured to the body by a novel fastener apparatus and method.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous aerial amusement devices are well-known in the art and include such familiar items as balls used in sporting events such as football, basketball, baseball, soccer, tennis, and the like. Additional non-ball aerial projectiles include the conventional shuttlecock and the flying saucer-type toy sold under the tradename of Frisbee (a trademark of the Whammo Corporation).
Other aerial amusement projectiles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 159,354; 645,919; 1,081,037; 1,436,028; 1,538,640; 2,360,173; 2,481,522; 2,484,475; 3,264,776; 3,368,815; and 3,393,911 and French Pat. No. 1,443,833 and German Pat. No. 820,557. Each of the foregoing references discloses an aerial amusement projectile with most including some form of flight stabilizing streamer. These are believed to be relatively expensive to fabricate in view of the numerous components involved and the plurality of manufacturing steps believed necessary to fabricate the same.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an aerial amusement projectile and method of manufacture which (1) readily adapts a commercially available sponge rubber ball as the aerodynamic body to which a streamer may be fastened; (2) a streamer for the projectile, the streamer being fabricated from a plurality of multicolor strips, some of the strips selectively being fabricated from a plastic material having a shiny metallic surface; and (3) a fastener for the streamer and adapted to be embedded in the material of the body and being fabricated as a harpoon-like body either from a resilient wire including barbed probes formed therein with the resiliency of the wire forcing the barbs outwardly into engagement with the sponge material of the aerodynamic body or as a solid body also adapted to be embedded within the resilient material of the aerodynamic body. Such an invention is disclosed and claimed herein.